Ghost
by LoveFaithxx33
Summary: Voldemort's visit to the Potter's in 1981 resulted in more than even Dumbledore believed possible. A girl invisible to the world has an inexplicable connection to Harry, her first memory coated in the deadly green of Voldemort's curse.
1. Prologue Pt I

**October 31, 1981-**

 **My first memory. A beautiful woman fell to the floor. She was crumpled in front of a baby crib, at the feet of a tall, manlike figure. Sneering, the man rose his arm and pointed a wand at the baby's crib. I needed to do something, but I didn't know what to do. I didn't know who any of these people were, I didn't know why I was even there. But, before I could really think, I jumped in front of the infant as the man muttered strange words. A flash of drowning green conquered my vision, making me feel sick. The child, who had a surprising amount of jet-black hair already covering his head, began to cry.**

 **My vision returned and I stood by the crib, wincing at his piercing scream. The pale, monster-like man was gone. I was tired, but I couldn't leave the baby alone. I didn't know where his parents were. Was the woman in front of me his mom? She wasn't breathing. What happened? Where was the baby's father? Overwhelmed, I sat at the edge of the crib, lost as to what to do. After a while of fighting sleep, a low rumble made its way into my ears. It got louder and louder until a huge… thing landed outside, carrying a very large person. This giant made his way to the now silent boy and carried him to the contraption he left outside. I followed, not willing to leave the baby yet. But, I was so tired. I had no idea who I was, where I was, or what had just happened… and there was a strange man making the oddest noises in front of me. I think he was mocking the baby. He was treating it like his own and smiling down at the boy.**

 **I figured I could leave. I just needed to sleep. I began to walk away, toward nowhere in particular, but was stopped by something when I reached the end of the street. The man had made the machine work again and he still had the baby cradled in one arm. The two rose from the ground, higher and higher. My vision became fuzzy, and then everything went black.**

 **Later that evening…**

 **I woke up in time to see the man get off the machine with the baby and walk toward two other figures. I rose from the ground and followed the pair. We were I a new place; houses with near-perfect lawns stretched the entire drive. The man I saw before handed the child to one of the figures; a woman with flowing emerald robes and a tightly wrapped bun took him. Meanwhile, the other new figure, a tall man with long, billowing robes and a beard to match, pulled a letter out of some unseen pocket. The huge man was wiping away tears as he asked the other man if this was the only option for the boy.**

 **The child was lain on the porch of one of the houses with the note, and the three other people disappeared. He was quiet. He hadn't cried since I first saw him. Curious, I walked to the child and brushed some of the jet-black hair away from his eyes. Funny scar. Somehow familiar. The note… the boy's name… Harry Potter. Hm. Why did I feel as though I knew him more than as the boy I just saw this night? I tried to stay awake to protect him, as I felt I should, but the stress of the night overtook me, and I fell asleep next to this boy, not realizing that he had not removed his gaze from me.**

 **~July 31, 1982**

 **Happy birthday Harry! Harry turned two today. I still have not been able to figure out who I am or where I came from. It's been a year, and the only thing I have been able to figure out is that I have some weird connection to Harry that makes me want to protect him and that makes me unable to leave him. I've tried to walk out the front door, but I never make it out of Private Drive. Oh, and another thing- Harry seems to be able to see me. He can't quite speak very clearly yet, but he likes to smile at me and he waves at me when the Dursleys leave the room. They really don't treat him as well as they should.**

 **They spoil Dudley. I sometimes listen in on Mr. and Mrs. Dursley's conversations. I've gathered that there is something about Harry that they want to hide or get rid of. But they never actually say what that is. They usually begin talking about this mysterious problem and try to change the topic, which usually ends with one or both of them swooping into Dudley's room and giving him an overwhelming amount of attention. They ignore Harry except to give him the very basic needs that an infant needs. I have just wanted for Harry to get something special, something better than this dismal place where those strange people abandoned him. When Mrs. Dursley put Harry in his crib bed for a nap, I walked outside and picked a few flowers off of a bush outside the kitchen window and then went back to Harry's room. He wasn't asleep yet, and he smiled at me and stared at the flowers in wonder. I love his smile. He deserves to smile more.**

 **~August 17, 1985**

 **I watched as a five year old Harry stared out of one of the kitchen windows during dinner. He wanted to go outside so badly, but was not allowed. He was grounded for breaking one of Dudley's toys- an act that he was not responsible for. Dudley broke his own toy and blamed it on Harry. Petunia, the obnoxiously nosy and skeletal matriarch, stepped out for last minute spying on the neighbors, and I took my opportunity. Most of the time, they don't see anything I move, and they never see me, an aspect of my existence that I still have no clue about. Either way, I try to not interact with anything when any Dursley is in the room just in case they do witness anything.**

 **So, since Mrs. Dursley was outside, Dudley was in his room, and Mr. Dursley was still at work, I took a glass jar from the cabinets by climbing on the counter, and went out to the backyard to collect a few fireflies. I hid the fireflies behind my back so Harry wouldn't see them when he looked up as I passed, and I practically flew to the broom closet. I made it to Harry's bed just as Mrs. Dursley shut the front door again on her way to the kitchen. I placed the jar of fireflies next to Harry's scruffy bed and waited for him to go to bed. When he came to his space under the stairs, he stopped dead when he saw them.**

 **The greenish light of the fireflies illuminated his scar as he held the jar close to his face; reminding me of that night four years ago. I remember how he turned to me and grinned. He rushed forward and tried to give me a hug, but for some reason, his arms went right through me. I didn't realize how much I was wishing for some kind of contact until Harry proved it wasn't possible. To the five year old's credit, he just gave me a soft look and gently placed his hand on the outline of my arm. It had taken me a while to notice, but as Harry grew, I grew too. I was the size of a one year old the first time I met him, and I have been about his size for the past four years. I seem to grow with him in size.**

 **Harry turned from me and went back to the fireflies. He smiled at them with sympathy and walked out of the closet room. I remember how his chubby child hands struggled to lift the kitchen window and release the fireflies. I remember how he whispered as they flew away, "No one should be stuck where they aren't meant to be. Fly far, friends." Such wise words. If only they applied to everything, to everyone. I followed him back to his closet room, where he quickly fell asleep.**

 **~Early summer of 1991**

 **Harry was almost 11, but he never had a real childhood. No fun, games, friends. I was only able to make it a little better every now and then. He had even stopped seeing me years ago. I was like an imaginary friend- there for a few years, and then forgotten about. He hadn't shown any signs of even knowing that I existed. We had seemed to be growing at around the same pace, so I assumed I was about his age. However, he shot up quickly, and was now tall for his age and lanky. I was growing slowly in comparison. While I had been taller than him once, for a short period, I was now shorter. No longer growing at the same rate, I became even more confused as to my origin. Now I had no clue as to my age. The only thing I was confident about was my connection to Harry. His life was terrible, but it would soon change, as I came to find out.**

 **Harry was making the Dursley's breakfast one morning when the post arrived. Vernon growled for Dudley to get the mail without looking up from the television. Dudley, also transfixed by the T.V., ordered Harry to get it. Harry scowled and made his way to the front door. He sorted the mail in his hands on his way back to the kitchen, but stopped short of the entrance when he saw a letter with his name penned as the recipient. He stared at it all the way to his seat and handed his uncle the rest of the mail. Dudley decided to make a scene when he saw Harry with the letter. There was an argument, Harry rightfully wanted his letter, but the Dursleys were reluctant to let him even that liberty. Harry lost in the end… but only temporarily.**

 **After weeks of keeping the letters for Harry that arrived daily from him, Harry was about to win. On Sunday Harry would never forget, letters for him cascaded out of the fireplace, windows, and the mail slot, everywhere! Vernon managed to shove Harry away before he read any of them and carried the lot of them to the secluded Hut-on-the-Rock. But, when midnight struck, the door of the hut flew open to reveal a huge figure. The man I remembered from my first memory! I had no idea why he was there. He called himself "Hagrid" and scared the living daylight out of the Dursleys. I liked him. He gave Harry his letter. Harry was a wizard. Explains a lot. I mean, hopefully he won't feel like an outcast anymore. But what does that mean for me? Hagrid continued to look at Harry as if he were his father.**

 **~ Later that summer**

 **Harry left with Hagrid this morning to purchase everything he needed for Hogwarts. If it weren't for my memories of years ago, I would be skeptical. There had to be a reason for the giant, Hagrid, to return. Anyway, upon entering Diagon Alley, I lost my breath. The wizarding world? Amazing. People, witches and wizards, were performing magic casually all around. Owls flew overhead, children laughed at moving pictures along the shop windows, and shop owners promoted their wares. We walked past all of that (well, I practically ran trying to keep up with the longer strides of Hagrid and Harry) and into Gringotts, a wizard bank.**

 **The goblins, as Hagrid called them, who run the place are creepy. And grumpy. The ride through the vaults… I don't want to go through that unless I have to. We got Harry's money; Galleons, sickles, and knuts. Our next stop turns out to be "Madame Malkin's" for Harry's robes. Hagrid left Harry as he was fitted for robes, saying he will be back soon. Thread, buttons, and needles floated in the air at the seamstress's directions. A boy who looked to be Harry's age is getting fitted too. He had platinum blonde hair and introduced himself as Draco Malfoy. He's kind of a jerk. He seems spoiled like Dudley. I don't like him, and I don't believe Harry does either. I was glad to get out of the shop as Hagrid returned, holding something.**

 **Harry and I walked out to meet him to see a white owl hooting softly from the cage. Harry is ecstatic and thanks him profusely. Hagrid tells him it's a late birthday present. The owl turned from the two and pierced me with its yellow gaze. It was strange, the times I could be seen, and who could see me. While they finished Harry's shopping, I could only think about how it seemed Harry's life was about to get so much better. He'll find his place.**

 **~Year One**

 **Harry needed to calm down before he gave himself a heart attack. He kept pacing his room, muttering about his worries. "What if it is all just one big prank? But what if it isn't? Oh, I don't know… what if it is all real and they made a mistake about me?" Gosh, he needed to shut up. I've seen him grow up, and I know he worries too much. I wished I could knock him upside his head so he would stop stressing. No, then he'd miss his train.**

 **The train! Harry realized the time just as I did and ran down the stairs of the house to tentatively ask his uncle and aunt for a ride to the station. The car ride was boring, but tense. Harry stepped out, grabbed his trunk from the boot, and watched as his rude family drove away laughing. I kept pace with him as he tried to find his way to platform nine and three quarters. I'd never heard of it. It isn't supposed to exist. Then again, these people seem to miss a lot. Muggles, as Hagrid called them, don't see the things of the wizarding world. They aren't supposed to.**

 **I saw it before Harry did. No one else seemed to. I mean, there are no numbers, but the platform seemed obvious. Yet, Harry remained oblivious until he caught the conversation of a large family of redheads rushing past. They were heading to the same platform! Good thing he didn't feel alone anymore. He asked the mother of the family what to do, and hoped he didn't sound stupid. I stood and watched as he ran through the wall I noticed earlier. Suddenly, things went black again.**

 **I regained my bearings to see Harry running to a huge train with the wizarding family he met. The train had lettering across the side of it that read, "Hogwarts Express". Definitely a good sign. I boarded the train behind Harry and followed him to one of the only compartments with room. We saw the youngest boy from the helpful family already sitting and Harry asked if he could sit with him. The other boy told him yes and introduced himself as Ron Weasley. Harry told Ron his name and the redhead froze before hesitantly asking about Harry's scar.**

 **Harry pulled his hair back and didn't make a big deal about the other boy asking about the scar that he had, for so long, believed was the result of a car crash. But I could see beyond the façade he put up; he was nervous, confused, excited, and slightly uncomfortable. Whether he realized it or not, Harry was quite predictable. Then again, I've had to follow him around for as long as I can remember. Literally. I turned to see the compartment door open. A frizzy-haired girl stepped in and asked a question for the boy standing next to her. He apparently lost his frog. Who loses their frog?**

 **Hours later, we arrived at the school. Rather, we arrived across a lake from the school. A booming voice summoned all first years. Hagrid! All first years were to ride the boats across the lake to get to the school- a freaking castle. The water was inky and the floating lanterns around us made me feel as though I were dreaming. Harry appeared to be in shock. Inside the castle, all the first years were herded into an enormous entrance hall. The ceiling curved far above the heads of everyone gathered. The clicking of shoes made all heads turn. I felt dizzy.**

 **The tall woman with the emerald robes and tight bun stood in front of the crowd. It was like she materialized from my memories. She looked exactly the same. It really couldn't be a coincidence that two people from my memories now appeared as Harry's life changed significantly. But why? I missed everything she said, but followed Harry as they all followed her into a cavernous room. People, students, everywhere. All staring at the first years. They all wore black robes and sat at one of four long tables. At the front of the room was a single long table at which adults in varying robes sat. Teachers?**

 **My breath caught. At the center sat another ghost from my memory. The elderly man with icicle hair, half-moon glasses, and twinkling eyes. His gaze scanned the first years and landed on Harry. His expression warmed. He had been** ** _looking for_** **Harry. Harry didn't seem to notice. He shifted uncomfortably. I saw the blonde boy from Diagon Alley. Several first years had left the group to sit on a stool in front of the tall woman, McGonagall. They placed a patched hat on their head and… dear lord it** ** _talked_** **. I thought this world couldn't get any weirder. Eventually, the hat shouted a word, either Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin, and the student went to the associated table.**

 **The Hermione, the frizzy-haired girl, the boy who lost his frog, Neville, and Ron were all placed at the Gryffindor table. The blonde boy was quickly placed in Slytherin. Harry's name was called and he took his place on the stool. I followed apprehensively. It took a while, and I chewed my nails nervously, wondering where he'd be placed, if placed at all. Finally, the hat called out Gryffindor. Harry sighed in relief, and I wonder what he had experienced as the hat fell over his eyes. As Harry made his way to the table, I wondered where I would be placed if I were normal.**

 **After everything that happened this year, between adjusting to this new world of magic, making friends with Ron and Hermione, and making enemies, Harry just couldn't catch a break. He left behind Ron and Hermione and continued through only to come face to face with Professor Quirrell. Harry was tied down with rope. Harry desperately tried to buy time by talking. The man claimed to have Voldemort on his side. A voice came from Quirrell. He shoved Harry in front of the mirror, "using him." But for what? Quirrell turned and removed his turban. That face. That face. Evil.**

 **I remember from years ago, except it was highlighted in green at the time and attached to its own body. Voldemort. That was its name. It killed Harry's parents and aimed to kill Harry too. I had to do something. Voldemort screamed, telling Quirrell to seize Harry. Quirrell's hand wrapped around Harry's wrist, but I couldn't let that happen. I don't know how, but as I called out to Harry desperately, with my hand out to stop Quirrell even though I knew I couldn't touch him, Quirrell released Harry in pain. I focused all my energy on helping Harry. It blinded me. I wouldn't, couldn't let Harry die.**

 **Quirrell reached for his wand to put Harry's life to an end, and Voldemort screamed. Harry reached forward and I felt him do so rather than saw him do so. I remember my hands extending at the same time as his, my voice crying out his name. I had to save him. My efforts seemed to be hurting Harry too, but as long as he held on… Harry fell as Quirrell was ripped away. I stooped to my knees. My gaze tiredly lifted to see Dumbledore. Harry was safe, so I… I could rest. I welcomed the blackness.**

 **~Year Two**

 **Harry stood within the cold, green-hued sewer system under the castle. An ancient statue towered above the small figure that held Harry's attention. He flew to Ginny, pleading that she was still alive. I detected a presence behind us. Riddle. He spoke, startling Harry. He told Harry how he abused Ginny's trust, her very life. "I AM LORD VOLDEMORT" sparkled in front of us. How does this guy keep coming back?**

 **Fawkes flew in with the sorting hat. The bird turned its black eyes briefly to me, just long enough for me to know it knew I was there. Voldemort laughed. Oh, Harry. Why couldn't you just have a normal life? Harry thought quickly, blurting out how Voldemort already failed to kill him- his mother's love. That beautiful woman who haunted my dreams. Still, it didn't explain why he lost his didn't dwell on it. He summoned the basilisk. Fawkes… the hat… the sword.**

 **The basilisk fell, but a fang sunk deep into Harry's arm. From where I sat next to Ginny, I could see Harry faltering. The venom took effect swiftly. I didn't know what to do. As I tried to recreate what I had done a year before, Fawkes gained my attention. He stared into me and I relaxed. Fawkes would help both Harry and me. The bird flew to Harry and cried, its tears healing him. Riddle screeched in anger, but Harry ended thing quickly with one blow to the diary with the fang he pulled from his arm. Ginny stirred from her position next to me. Another trial overcome. Harry was safe, I was… still in limbo. A ghost with no power to be detected.**


	2. Prologue Pt II

**Harry's third year came around… and while I have come to adore magical creatures, dementors are terrible. In the train car on the journey to school, the quidditch match, the scene by the lake, they were the same rotting horror.**

 **"** **Harry, you idiot!" I yelled, with no reaction from anyone as normal. "I hate this," I muttered. I was and still am grateful that I could keep up with Harry as he scrambled after Serious Black.**

 **I stopped in my tracks. "No, no, no…" Harry was heading toward a swampy body of water, but he didn't seem to realize what I had: there was a growing cloud of dementors above us. Harry and Hermione, who had chased after Harry, stooped near his godfather, who was begging uselessly with the dementors. They finally noticed the growing crowd of despair.**

 **Harry called to Hermione, telling her to think of something happy. It was obvious that he wasn't getting out of this with only his own effort.**

 **"** **No, no, such an idiot-Harry!" I screamed, unheard. He raised his wand and attempted a patronus charm, "Expecto patronum!"**

 **Yet he tried. He yelled out the patronus charm to no avail, calling out to Hermione until she fell, eliminating any hope for helping Harry. He screamed the charm, "expecto patronum," as his voice weakened. The dementors continued to advance.**

 **I was screaming his name and simultaneously muttering about how much of an idiot he was. He wouldn't be able to…**

 **I ran as fast as I could to the opposite shore, though I had no idea why. I ran, despite my doubts- what could I do so far away? What would I do- what** ** _could_** **I do? I just ran.**

 **Harry faltered. He collapsed to the ground below him, and yet, he shouted, "Expecto patronum!"**

 **"** **Harry! Harry, Harry, Harry!" I reached the opposite shore with no plan, no idea of what to do. I shivered as I saw the scene before me: Harry's meek patronus was not working well enough and dementors descended on Harry. He pleaded, he reasoned with the unreasonable creatures, insisting that Serious was innocent.**

 ** _I need to do something… I need to_** **\- "Harry! Don't touch him! Leave here!" The screams ripped from my mouth without my beckoning.** ** _I'm so useless._**

 **One dementor came close to Harry and lowered his hood. Harry's patronus ceased its mild assistance. "Harry! Leave him alone!" The pleas once again left my person.**

 **The dementor reached out and grasped Harry's neck.** ** _It touched him. It. Touched. Him._** **"Harry!" The screams rang loud, coming from some deep, unknown part of my soul. Suddenly, bright, white light enveloped me. The light grew, and grew, and grew. Harry fell completely. "Harry…" I stopped dead in my tracks. I was seeing the scene unfold before me not through my eyes, but through the eyes of something blindingly white.** ** _They're leaving!_**

 **I turned and darted back to the other side of the lake, but I was nearing another figure. Me. I glanced at my current frame… I was a stag… but** ** _I_** **was still on the shore. Gasping, I saw Harry staring at me from across the lake… not me, another figure, one I was nearing. I couldn't make out who or what it was. My human body stared at the same figure. I returned not to my body, but to that other figure. I couldn't tell who it was. The light began to fade. Harry finally lost his fight with consciousness and blacked out. I lost my own vision for a moment, but regained it. The stag was gone… I was my normal self. That other figure was gone. Exhausted, I collapsed. It'd been that way long enough for me to know. Only when I saw that Harry would be safe, did I allow myself to sleep…**

 **I awoke later just before Harry. We were in the infirmary. I was still confused about the events earlier that evening. What happened to me? Adults entered, and the teenagers argued. I paid little attention. I was overwhelmed. But, of course. Harry was rushing to the rescue. This boy will be the death of me. He and Hermione stood with a necklace wrapped around them both. A time-turner, as she explained. The object ticked as they turned it back. Just before they disappeared, I clung onto the chain in case meddling with time would alter my connection to Harry.**

 **We reappeared hours before the time in which we left. Confusing, but there we were. Harry left to save Serious. He made it to the lake… the same side that I had been on in the past. I saw the past me, but Harry didn't. I remembered how I had helped Harry by getting rid of the dementors, at least how I thought I had. Harry lifted his arm to cast a patronus to help himself and Serious from the past, but I reached out to stop him. Not in time. The strangest thing happened, similar to the original event, but observed, lived through a different lens.**

 **I jumped in front of his wand just as the patronus was cast. My feet left the ground, the screams of my past self echoing around me, heard only by me. My body-essence-being, whatever you want to call it, molded around and within the pure-white wisp as it emerged from Harry's wand. I saw myself, or at least the "me" that had been there earlier trying to save Harry, stop cold at the scene in front of her. I knew at once what happened. Somehow, the me that went back in time with the time-turner and the past-me combined with Harry's patronus. That would be why I had seen through the eyes of a stag hours earlier, but had known that** ** _I_** **was still myself. Confusing.**

 **I galloped across the water, scattering the dementors before returning to future-Harry. The past me witnessed future me transform, but didn't observe the entirety of the situation. I hadn't been able to see that** ** _Harry_** **was the figure who cast the patronus. But one huge, looming question still glared at me. How? How could I, or anything, meld with a patronus? Just as it had always been, I answer one question just for it to be replaced by at least one more.**


	3. Prologue Pt III

****A/N: I just wanted to say to anyone reading this, THANK YOU! I hope you enjoy the story. I forgot to place a warning in my first chapter about any spoilers, but if you want to avoid any others, or if you haven't read past Prisoner of Azkaban, then you may not want to continue. I skim over some of the plot in the rest of the series in this chapter, but I don't go into much detail. It's up to you!****

 **The next few years continued in the same pattern. Harry solves a problem only to be centered in another. The year after the patronus incident, Barty Crouch Jr. caused Harry to not only participate in a dangerous wizarding competition, but also to come face-to-face with a newly-empowered Voldemort. He caused me by association to come face-to-face with that creep. That wasn't pleasant in the least. It opened the door for more nightmares for both Harry and me.**

 **The next year was drenched in politics and bad press. As much as I hate to say it, I'm glad Voldemort made such a public appearance. At least it allowed the wizarding world to finally accept that action must be taken. Harry's sixth year was definitely one of the worst. Dumbledore faced his death at the end of Snape's wand. Harry faced so much pain and doubt in his life, but Dumbledore's death seemed to make him feel more hopeless than I had ever seen him. The fact that he had also lost his godfather, Serious, only made it all worse.**

 **It was Harry's seventh year that held the sharpest changes for him and me. After the Order delivered Harry at the Burrow, my life changed. At first, I was simply absorbed in the normal chaos of the Weasley's home, especially as worked up as it was about the upcoming wedding. Harry was focused only on his upcoming birthday and the war. A few days before his birthday, I began feeling as though my time was running out. I didn't understand. Most people live longer unless tragedy strikes. But as I looked over and saw Harry sleeping, I couldn't help but feel a pull on my body; a pull that made me yearn for something else. But I didn't know why or what it was!**

 **Harry was to turn seventeen in a few minutes. It had been a long journey. I still remember him when he was a toddler. He would act like any other two or three year old child; running, screaming, laughing, learning… I even saw his Aunt Petunia smile genuinely at him while he was that age (but only when her husband wasn't around). After a minute or so, she'd return to her normal scowl though. Harry was a tough kid and was about to become a tough young adult. I couldn't help but feel pride for him. Kind of like a mother's pride for their child, but not quite like that. I was tired of myself. Of my situation. I wanted so much to reach out and hug people when they were sad. To scream and be heard. To be felt. To be touched. To be seen! The clock was about to change.** _ **11:59,**_ **it read. Harry had grown so much. And I just… I wanted that same chance to make a difference. I wanted to be normal.**

 **"** **Where am I?" I mutter. Everything was white.**


	4. Prologue Pt IV

**"** **Where am I?" I muttered. Everything was white.**

 **"** **Where do you want to be, dear child?" Came a voice from somewhere.**

 **"** **Who are you? Where are you?" I demanded. I searched the blank surroundings until a tall, lean figure walked through the concealing fog.**

 **"** **You know me. My question is… who are you? Do you even know?" I gasped in shock. Dumbledore, the late headmaster of Hogwarts, Harry's beloved mentor, stood before me.**

 **"** **Well… actually, I-I-I, uh…" I lost all train of thought. I was just next to Harry-** ** _Harry!_** **"How can you see me? Wait a minute- you're-you're** ** _dead_** **. Am** ** _I_** **, I can't-I'm not-"**

 **"** **Slow down, child. It's true, I am dead. As for you, not quite."**

 **"** **What?" I was just with Harry. Did I fall asleep? This had to be a weird dream, it wouldn't be the first time.**

 **"** **Child, you are important. Do you want to know what you are, who you are?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.**

 **"** **How do you know?" My heart skipped with anticipation.**

 **"** **Does it matter?"**

 **"** **But-"**

 **"** **Not now, child. I assume you do not have a name?"**

 **"** **No, I've never needed one." It felt so cruel how he drew this out, and I almost huffed in frustration.**

 **"** **Well, I assume you think you have no family?"**

 **"** **I consider Harry family, but that's because he's the only constant in my life, or existence, other than the fact I'm alone." I couldn't understand why that was important, until Dumbledore continued and made my breath stop short.**

 **"** **You ought to know that you are the unborn daughter of Lily and James Potter." He considered my shell-shocked expression at the bomb he ungracefully dropped before continuing. "As such, that makes Harry your older brother. Seems as though your feelings toward Harry are closer to the truth than you imagined."**

 **I remained silent in shock, but nodded for him to continue.**

 **"** **Well, that night when Voldemort murdered Harry's parents- and yours- Lily was three months pregnant. With you. Neither of your parents knew you were there. If Voldemort never chose to use that curse on your family, you would have been a surprise for them. Now, normally, you would have died along with your mother, but something happened. When Lily gave her life for Harry, I had thought it was her love that protected him until now. As it turns out, her love extended to the both of you in a strange way. Even though she never knew you, she still had unending love for you. Because of that, her love gave you a body, so to speak.** ** _You_** **became the love that protected Harry when he needed it. But, because you were never born, her love became a sort of half-finished bridge for you: it allowed you to "live", but you had to exist the way you did before- unknown."**

 **"** **But that doesn't explain everything. How could I affect my surroundings some of the time, but not affect it at other times?"**

 **"** **Willpower. The stronger, the more influence you had."**

 **"** **How does that work? How was I able to protect him? I get the willpower thing, but if I don't** ** _exist,_** **then how is there the ability to influence what does exist? How was Harry able to see me when he was younger, and why does he not remember me? I'm not a ghost. What about that night with Serious and the dementors? What happened with the patronus? I'm confused." I was desperate for answers, but now that I had the opportunity to get them, they weren't coming fast enough.**

 **"** **You are not a ghost. You are, forgive me, an anomaly. You should not exist, yet you do. I have no better answer for that. I assume Harry was able to see you just as many young children, muggle or wizard, are open to the truth of magic until their outside influence either blinds them to it or exposes them to it. Muggle children are often sensitive to the influence of magic until their life pulls them away from it. They lose the sight. Harry was raised a muggle, so his sight diminished for a time, making him unable to see you. He likely wrote you off as an imaginary friend. Other children, however, where not connected to you in the same way as Harry was to you. As such, only he could see you.**

 **"As for that night, your magic, a pure, protective force, did melt into that of the patronus. Both of your bodies joined the patronus, but in different ways. The consciousness of your past body allowed you to see from the stag's perspective, but your future body became part of the stag's frame. That was why you could see your past body from the stag's body, but saw no sign of a future you. Your purpose, like a patronus, is to protect from evil. The two raw forces recognized one another, like living beings, and combined. Once the threat was dealt with, the patronus energy rescinded and you returned to your familiar form. Anyway, we must hurry." Dumbledore adjusted his glasses.**

 **"** **So, you followed Harry; you were his protective shield through childhood, your energy growing with his. You became your mother's love embodied. But now that Harry turned seventeen, the protective shield has broken."**

 **"** **But, what does that mean for me?" I felt a shiver at the unknown.**

 **With a sympathetic expression and a light twinkle in his eyes, Dumbledore explained. "It means, because you have spent this long keeping your brother alive, you have a choice to make…" He turned to welcome two more figures from the impregnable fog. "Nice to see you two again. You look well. Someone is here to see you now."**

 **My parents stared at me from behind the wizened professor. "My baby, I am so sorry!" My mother cried. She and my father rushed forward to envelop me in their arms. It was strange to call them my parents, but it felt right.**

 ** _The felt so real…_** **I couldn't stop the welling in my eyes. My father, an older version of Harry, gazed at me with such sorrowful joy in his eyes. "We never knew, we are so sorry," he mumbles. "Life must have been horrible." He hung his head.**

 **"** **I haven't known anything else." My mom's eyes, so like Harry's, made me stumble over the rest, "But it's not your fault! I-I'm just glad Harry is safe. I'm glad I was able to help with that." I smiled and wiped my tears. I also found that I had to suppress asking them what life they referred to. I never actually "lived."**

 **My mother smoothed back my hair, the same auburn color as her own. "You know that your father and I love you, right?"**

 **"** **I know. Although I've never known who you were in relation to me, I knew through Harry that no matter who they were, anyone who was lucky enough to be your family or friend would be loved unconditionally by you both." The two squeezed me in answer. "I do have a question. Wha-what would you have er-um…" I suddenly was too shy to ask.**

 **"** **What, dearest?" Lily-my mom looked at me warmly.**

 **"** **What would you have named me?" There was a moment of silence, and I immediately filled it with my embarrassed mumbling. "I mean, it's okay if there isn't a name. I understand- it's completely okay, I had just wondered if it was thought about. I-I never needed a name before, but it still made me curious. I don't mean to make either of you feel bad, I just- I'm sorry-"**

 **"** **Hush, Emma," my dad said.**

 **"** **Emma?" The name took me by surprise. I didn't expect them to have one.**

 **"** **Well, your mother and I decided after Harry that if we ever had a daughter, we'd name her Emma. Emma May Potter…" My father trailed off, sounding slightly ashamed that I never had a name given to me. My mother looked worried that I wouldn't like the name.**

 **"** **Emma…" I tried the name out loud. I imagined telling someone my name after they asked. But that would never happen. I smiled at my parents.**

 **"** **I hate to break up this long-awaited reunion, but the child has a decision to make." Turning to me, Dumbledore said, "You have a choice- you can stay with your parents, or you can go back to Harry. You have a chance at a normal life now. If you choose your parents, life on earth will be over for you and you can follow us past this mist. You are being given a chance at a real life because of your actions to date. What do you say?"**

 **"** **I-I don't know…" I looked to my parents, and then to the ground. I just discovered the truth of myself and I met my parents, I didn't want to leave them. But… I had wanted a normal life for so long.**

 **My mother lifted my head and said, "Emma, my baby, I love you. Choose to live."**

 **As she stared at me, I looked between her and my father. I nodded. "Okay, I'll live."**

 ****A/N: Okay, this concludes the prologue! So, Emma knows who she is, you all know who she is, but her story doesn't end here. As you may have realized, I pretty much stuck to the original plot of the series and simply integrated my character into it. I won't be doing that for the rest of this story. I will be changing around some things to better fit my version. Thanks for sticking around!****


	5. Emma

**_Present Day…_**

 **I blink and look around me. I am back at the Burrow… the clock shows** ** _12:00._** **Harry still sleeps. My father's voice rings in my head, "Head straight to Remus Lupin. Give him this ring, he knows I was buried with it. Tell him your story. Tell him I said thank you. And Echo- I love you. Good luck…"**

 **I twirl the ring around my finger. Things are different now. I face the mirror in Harry's room.** _ **I do look like mom…**_

 **I creep through the burrow's hallways and stairs as quietly as I could, trying to remember the building's layout from Harry's many stays. I sigh as I take in the worn, homey walls. I curse the old, wooden stairs. Door after door, staircase after staircase, and forty-two heart-wrenching creaks later, I reach the room where Remus Lupin was staying in.**

 ** _Knock, knock, knock…_** **The sound echoes through the burrow and I cringe. I want Remus to wake up, but I don't need to explain to a whole household who I am just yet. I mean, I still don't know if I am dreaming or not. I may still be a ghost.**

 **Remus cracks open the door. With his eyes closed, he says, "Who is it? It is not a time to be awake, even for a bloody werewolf. I don't want to get up unless it's an emergency." He only opens his eyes because I can't bring myself to speak yet.** ** _He heard my knocking!_**

 **"** **Lily! No-who are you?" He gasps as he sees me and pulls his wand out.**

 **"** **Um, you could say this is an emergency…" I pull out the ring with one hand and show it to him while keeping my other hand raised in surrender. His eyes widen comically and I have to strain to keep from laughing a little.**

 **"** **Ye-yes, come in…" He widens the door enough for me to enter, but leaves his wand raised and pointed at me. He motions toward a ragged armchair across the room. I sit, but he still doesn't lower his wand.**

 **"** **Who are you? You look like… impossible. No. James told me years ago, when we were in Hogwarts, that that ring was to be used by him in an emergency. As in, life or death… or a girl emergency…** ** _but that was in Hogwarts!_** **How do you have it? He only ever told me and Serious… he never liked Pettigrew enough to tell him about it. He was buried with it. So help me- you dug him up!" Remus points his wand threateningly.**

 **"** **No, no, no! I would never, I swear!" I try to keep my cool.** ** _Why did I think this would ever work…._** **"I would never defile my father's grave… or anyone's for that matter," I mumble.**

 **"** **Excuse me?" His wand arm falters and lowers for a moment before he corrects himself and raises it again. "What did you say?"**

 **I try to form words, but they seem to have eluded me again. Since I didn't answer, Remus pokes his wand to my shoulder and tells me to speak. Still, words won't form, so I sit; taking in Remus' slightly tattered pajamas, the signature Weasley home walls, the man's bare feet, and the fact that, for once in my life, I am alone with someone. Harry was always there.**

 **Blushing, I stutter, "I-I'm Harry Potter's sister. I know it's bizarre and I know you don't believe me, but I can explain everything to the best of my ability if you'll allow me to." Remus stares at my pleading face before nodding for me to continue.**

 **"** **Well, sir, it's a long story. I just ask that you be patient." I swallow the lump in my throat and tell him, "You see, when Voldemort attacked Harry and his parents-my parents too- Lily, his-our mom, was three months pregnant with me. She and our father, James, had no idea about me. And, well let me tell you about my life until I figured everything out. I mean, I honestly had no idea of anything until ten minutes ago. Gosh, I'm sorry, I am horrible with conversation… I've only ever talked to myself, you see. Merlin! I need to get to the point…" I blush again and continue under his baffled and cautious expression.**

 **"** **My life began when Lily-my mom- was murdered. I remember a huge, blinding flash of green light. After the light went away, I saw a baby's room; normal fixtures in it like Harry's crib, his mobile, a toy broomstick in the corner near the door. But I also saw my mother on the floor. Although, I didn't know who she was until years later, when Harry found out. And I never knew she was my mother until… well, I'll get there. Anyway, Voldemort was also in the room. He sneered down at Lily and said to her corpse that it was what she got for defying him. He then moved to stand over Harry.**

 **"** **Harry first started laughing at Voldemort like he thought the evil man was some sort of funny looking clown. I didn't know why, but I felt some sort of desire and need to protect him then. So, I remember rushing over to the crib and throwing myself over Harry in time to hear Voldemort yell out 'Avada Kedavra' and be enveloped in another cloud of obnoxious green. Everything went dark for me after that until Hagrid appeared to take Harry away. It wasn't until then that I realized Harry was still alive. I was so tired by then though, that as Hagrid took off with Harry on his huge motorcycle, everything went dark again. I woke up in time to see Hagrid pass Harry off to Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall in front of his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's house. Well, my aunt and uncle too, apparently.**

 **"** **Over all of these years, I protected Harry. Sometimes, his irrationality would drive me crazy, but I always felt a need to protect him regardless. For example, one event, one that relates to you too, was one that confused even me for years." I pause to take a breath. I realize I had rushed with most of what I had said. Thankfully, Lupin was quietly regarding what I had to say instead of interrupting me or blasting me to bits. I finally finish telling him about the experience by the Black Lake in Harry's third year.**

 **"** **Okay. So, say you are telling the truth, how did you find out all of this information you claim you came about? Where did you find the ring?" The older man reasonably asks me.**

 **"** **Well, um. I'm not entirely sure about how it happened, but I will do my best to explain," I say.**

 **"** **Well, go on."**

 **"** **Yes, sir. For the past few days, I had felt as though my time on earth was running short. Especially so yesterday. I remember just a little while ago thinking about how much I wanted to be seen, heard, and felt; to be alive. You see, no one could sense my presence at all. As soon as the clock struck twelve, I felt as though I blacked out. However, I opened my eyes to a very foggy place. It was white everywhere! Dumbledore came forward and explained everything to me, and I will specify all of that in a minute. My parents, James and Lily, ran up to me too and told me they loved me and that they were sorry, among other things. I was given a choice- follow my parents and Dumbledore through the mist, or say goodbye to them for now and take a chance at life. I was given the opportunity because of what I have done the past 16 years.**

 **"** **I was given a half-life by my mother unintentionally when she died. What Dumbledore had originally believed to be Lily's love protecting Harry was really me. The love our mother had for the both of us, even though she didn't know I existed, allowed me to take form, but I was to remain as I was before death- unknown. I can't explain how I protected Harry, but I did. It just happened. Sometimes, it seemed as though I were more of a vessel for this love concept… which, I suppose I was." I look down at the floor.**

 **"** **If that is true, tell me. When did I first meet Harry after the attack and death of his parents?"**

 **"** **On the train at the start of his third year. The dementor entered the cabin, Harry passed out. You gave everyone chocolate after you used a patronus to get rid of it."**

 **Remus had slightly lowered his wand and did not look challenging anymore, but rather confused. And rightfully so. "Okay… again, supposing that is true, how in Merlin's name did you come into possession of James' ring?"**

 **"** **Well, you see… my parents asked me to choose to live when I was given the choice. As you can see, I did accordingly. But what I haven't explained was that James gave me the ring before I left that foggy place in order to help my transition. He told me to find you and tell you my story. He said as long as I showed you this ring, you would believe me…"**

 **"** **James always had a way of screwing with us all. Leave it to him to drop this on us all even after so long." He reached an open hand toward me. "The ring?" I let it fall into his palm and he tapped his wand against the center design, a stag's head. Immediately, four small, wispy figures appeared and circled his hand. A stag, a wolf, a dog, and a rat. Remus handed back the ring and made direct eye contact with me.**

 **"** **What did you say your name was?"**


	6. A Place to Go

**"** **What did you say your name was?"**

 **"** **Emma."**

 **"** **Well, Emma. We've a right mess now." Remus finally stashes his wand in one of his pockets, but he begins to pace.**

 **"** **You don't say. I've followed Harry for years, so I know about as much as he does about the wizarding world. I know the seriousness of this situation, with Voldemort, the war."**

 **"** **Am I right to assume that Harry does not know about you yet?" He still paced.**

 **I shake my head and say, "I went directly to you. Harry still sleeps."**

 **"** **I don't think he ought to know just yet. The boy has enough on his mind already. Will you remain a secret from him for a while longer?"**

 **My breath catches. I hadn't thought of that. "I-I suppose that makes sense. I don't want to burden him- or you! I-I'm alive now, I've spent so much time alone, I don't want to be alone for the rest of it!" My heart was racing. Did I just sign up for a lifetime of loneliness? Would I be hidden away to avoid unanswerable questions?**

 **"** **You won't be." Remus stops pacing and places his hand on my shoulder. "You're no longer alone. We just need to be careful. It's better that Harry doesn't know about you yet. We'll gauge who should or shouldn't know about you until the time is right. Okay?"**

 **"…** **okay. What now?"**

 **"** **Now, I need to think. You need to be sent somewhere safe. Hogwarts, no. Here? Too many people who shouldn't know of you yet. Too many people know of the Order's headquarters…" He was pacing again.**

 **"** **What if I want to help?" Frustration over how it seemed I was to be stuffed away somewhere was bubbling up inside me, as much as it makes sense.**

 **"** **How? Do you know magic? Do you** ** _have_** **magic?"**

 **I hadn't thought of that. "I-I don't know." That isn't fair!**

 **"** **You may want to help, but truthfully, you're defenseless." I don't say a word. Remus straightens himself, an idea apparent to him. "You may not be able to stay in England, but there is another option…"**

 **"** **And that is…"**

 **"** **Romania."**

 **"** **You're going to shuttle me off to Romania by myself?" Wow. I really made a terrible decision.**

 **"** **No, not alone. Think. Who do we know who lives in Romania, someone we can trust?"**

 **If lightbulbs actually appeared above people's heads, Remus would be staring at one above mine. "Charlie!"**

 **"** **Right."**

 **The lightbulb flickers. "But… there's no way you could convince him to abandon his family in the war. It's not like he would abandon everyone else just to babysit me."**

 **"** **Not babysit. He would be training you." Remus' eyes glinted.**

 **"** **Wha…"**

 **"** **With everything you just told me about your past, I have no doubt that you possess magic. You just need training. Charlie would help you with that. He would be able to stay with the dragons he loves while still serving a purpose- keeping Harry's sister alive."**

 **"** **I- I don't know..." There were so many holes in this. Why would Charlie drop everything to help me, an anomaly? He'd be helping me, but he'd have to leave his family. I can't see why he would agree.**

 **"** **If we have any chance of this, we'll need to inform at least three others about your existence."**

 **"** **Who?" As much as I had wanted to be known, having one person know about me was nerve-wracking enough. My stomach was churning.**

 **"** **Charlie, of course. And then his parents. They will be able to help convince him."**

 **"** **But wouldn't they have to keep all of this from Harry?"**

 **"** **Yes. I am sure, once they hear your story, they will do what they can to keep you safe. They adore Harry, and I'm sure they will love you too." Remus looks at me with such care, I almost begin to cry. Everything has been so different, so overwhelming.**

 **"** **What about you? Will you leave for Romania too?"**

 **Remus sighs and looks away. "No. I will stay. Tonks needs me. I will stay in contact with you though, I promise." He looks into my eyes again. "I promise, I will not abandon you. I will check up on your progress, and if you ever need anything, I will be here. You will be fine. I cannot imagine how you feel right now."**

 **I hug him tightly. James, my father, sent me to the right person. "Okay, Romania it is. What do we do first?"**

 **He pulls out of the hug, but doesn't walk away and pace as he had done before. "Well, considering it is quite literally the middle of the night, nothing right now. We'll wait for morning. You will stay in here and I will find Molly and Arthur. We'll explain it all to them first, then we'll tackle Charlie."**

 **"** **I'm worried it won't work. What if Charlie refuses, I mean, I wouldn't blame him if he does. If it doesn't work, what'll we do? What could we do?"**

 **"** **We will worry about that if this doesn't work. Charlie may surprise you. For now, we wait for morning."**


	7. Leslie Welch

**"** **Wow… that's possible?" Arthur stares at me with wonder.**

 **"** **Of course, of course. Emma, we will do all that we can for you. You were here this whole time?" The matriarch had my hands in hers. Brushing my hair back, she says, "Dear, we are here for you now."**

 **"** **Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." My heart had risen with her words.**

 **"** **Molly, dear. Call me Molly. No need to be formal." Molly smiles warmly.**

 **"** **Arthur, Molly, do you think you could convince Charlie?" Remus interrupts. "I know how stubborn he can be."**

 **"** **Charlie arrives today. We'll talk to him after the wedding. I'm sure he'll understand. We will do our best," Arthur reassures.**

 **"** **The wedding isn't until tomorrow! Where will I go in the meantime?" I wasn't about to be shoved into a room to wait through everything.**

 **Arthur thinks for a moment before hesitantly saying, "Well, we already plan to disguise Harry… we could disguise you."**

 **"** **Brilliant!" I brighten immediately.**

 **"** **Are you sure?" Remus asks, looking hesitant.**

 **Eager to maintain some sort of freedom I say yes without thinking.**

 **"** **Well, we won't make you stay in complete hiding. You will need to be disguised though," Molly says.**

 **"** **Of course! That covers tomorrow… but what about today?"**

 **"** **I'd hate for you to be stuck in a room… what do you say to a road trip?" Remus turns to me.**

 **"** **What do you mean?"**

 **"** **I am leaving in a bit to join up with Tonks. Care to come with? We will stay at her parents' house until the wedding. You can just come with us, Tonks and her parents can keep a secret."**

 **"** **Are** ** _you_** **sure? I don't want to intrude-"**

 **"** **You wouldn't be intruding. Get ready, we'll leave in thirty minutes!" Remus smiles.**

 **Laughing, I say, "Alright!"**

 **Molly smiles, looking between Remus and me. With a clap, she says, "Well, dear, you will need clothes. You're a bit shorter than Ginny, but I'll rummage through her things and find you a couple outfits."**

 **"** **She'll be in my room, so you can meet her in there. I'm already packed, so I'll work on finding a way to sneak her out."**

 **Arthur stands, "well, I am about to leave for work. Emma, I just want to say how pleased I am to meet you. You ought to know, if you don't already, that Harry will be very happy when he finds out about you. It will take some time for you two to form a relationship, but you are family. You are Harry's sister, but you have more family than him. All of us are here for you too. Welcome to the family!" Arthur hugs me before making his way out of the room.**

 **Twenty minutes later, I find myself wearing a pair of worn blue jeans and a burnt yellow blouse. Molly decided that my hair was too long to be left down. She was half-finished with a braid as Remus walked in.**

 **"** **Almost ready?" He picks up my bag.**

 **Molly looks up from her work and says, "Yes, Remus. Her hair is just so long, I couldn't let it be." Directing her words at me, she warns, "Be ready for a trim in the near future."**

 **It really didn't take long for Molly's signature fussing to be directed at me.**

 **"** **Great! We'll leave in a few minutes then. I've double-checked, the common areas are clear for now. We can leave without anyone seeing. We will go just past the gate and side-along apparate."**

 **Molly ties the end of the braid and turns me to give me a hug. "Emma, these are dangerous times. I know you won't be gone long, but be safe. I will see you tomorrow. That goes for you too, Remus!"**

 **"** **Of course, Molly." Remus gestures to the door. "Time to go." I walk past him, and next thing I know we stop outside the gate. "Just grab my arm and don't let go. It's a weird sensation, but it'll pass quickly. Ready?" I grab his arm and nod.**

 **We land a few hundred feet away from a large house sitting near a pond. As we walk closer to the building, I see a sprawling garden, a blue painted door, and a lean woman with wavy brown hair making her way from around the other side of the house. Remus waves.**

 **"** **Remus, you're early! Nymphadora is upstairs… who is this?" Tonks' mother finally notices my presence with surprise.**

 **"** **Her name is Emma, and I'll tell you more when I can explain things to Ted and Dora too."**

 **"** **Okay. I will collect them and we can meet in the sitting room. You two get settled first, I'm glad I have enough rooms. This way…" She leads us through the front door and up a staircase. She stops in front of the third and fourth door. "Remus, you can stay in the one on the right, Nymphadora usually stays there too. Emma, the one on the left. I will see you both after you're settled." She walks away and I enter the room as her feet click down the stairs.**

 **The room was airy, with light walls, hardwood floors, and a canopy bed. Tall windows lined the far wall. A light, wooden dresser stood adjacent to the door and a nightstand of the same color was positioned next to the bed. The room was simple and elegant. I place my bag next to the bed and make my way to the window. The watery morning light saturated the ground and flowed into the room.**

 **A soft knock came from the door. I turn around and see Remus leaning through the open doorway. "You ready?"**

 **"** **Yeah, I'm coming."**

 **After a moment of silence, Ted says, "I understand the need for discretion." Turning to Remus, "You can trust us."**

 **"** **Definitely, Remus." Tonks turns to me and says, "And Emma? Welcome to the family." She smiles.**

 **"** **Thank you." I can't help but think about how easily these people have embraced me. As crazy as my past was, they just take it in stride. I wonder if it'll last as I make my way up to my room.**

 **"** **Hey, Emma?" Tonks enters my room right after me.**

 **"** **Oh, hi! Umm… did you-did you need something?" A sense of awkwardness flooded through me immediately. It's weird to have more people know of me, talk to me. I suppose I'll get used to it in time.**

 **"** **No, I just wanted to talk. You know, tell me about yourself!" She sits on the end of the bed and pats the spot next to her.**

 **"** **Okay… I'm not sure what exactly you want to know. I mean, other than my past,** ** _I_** **don't even know all that much about myself."**

 **"** **Then let me help you. Sometimes it helps just to talk. To begin with, are you okay? I can only imagine how strange everything has been for you."**

 **"** **I-yeah. It's been stressful. Kind of a blur. I guess I'm okay considering." I pick at my fingernails, a habit I never really noticed I had.**

 **"** **That's to be expected. Okay, let's lighten this up! Just answer quickly, don't think too much. Favorite color?"**

 **"** **Um, orange, I think."**

 **"** **Nice. Favorite food?**

 **"** **I've only recently tried any food, but I have to say I haven't found anything I don't like."**

 **"** **Too much thought and you didn't really answer the question, but I'll give you a pass." She smiles and I laugh. "Next up! What interests you most about the wizarding world?"**

 **"** **Easy. Magical creatures." I brighten at the thought.**

 **"** **What do you like about that?" Tonks looks genuinely interested.**

 **"** **They're just interesting. Each creature is different, they have their own personalities and abilities. I want to know about them all."**

 **Tonks looked thoughtful. "Emma, you seem like a great person. I wish I had gotten to meet you before now. A person like you should be known to the world." She smiles.**

 **"** **I don't know about that, but thank you. For the record, I have known about you for years. Through Harry, anyway. From what I know, you're amazing.** ** _I_** **am lucky to have met you. You know, you, Remus, Molly, Arthur, your parents… you have all accepted me without hesitation. It seems too good to be true." I begin picking at my fingers again.**

 **"** **All of us, this whole group, are here for you. One thing we've all learned, especially as a part of Harry's life, is that life is unpredictable. Some things are explainable** **and you just need to take them in stride." Tonks puts her arm around my shoulders. "We're used to crazy things."**

 **"** **Thanks for this, Tonks."**

 **"** **No problem! I've really enjoyed getting to know you. I'd really like if you'd consider me, and Remus, family."**

 **"** **You know, everything has been moving so quickly, I've met so many people in the last several hours. Out of everything though, I feel like I can trust everyone I've met so far. I really want to thank-"**

 **"** **No need. You are already family. Anyway, it's late. Have a good night, Emma. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow." Tonks rises from the bed to leave.**

 **"** **Good night, Tonks."**

 **"What do you think, miss 'Leslie Welch'?" Tonks turns me around to face the full-length mirror. "While I prefer your natural hair color on you, you're a fetching blonde," she teases, making me laugh.**

 **"Not bad. So, my name is 'Leslie,' but I forget, how do you know 'me'?"**

 **"You are an auror I worked with in one of my last missions. We became fast friends and have spent a lot of time together recently. Molly and Arthur have already met you during one of the Order meetings, took to you, and invited you to the wedding."**

 **"So I'm an auror with no magic?" Oh, the irony.**

 **"Emma, I'm sure you have magic. As for Leslie, she's most definitely not a squib, but don't worry. It's a wedding, not a mission. You won't need to use magic for anything. If anyone asks any questions you can't answer, just make up an excuse to walk away. Easy."**

 **I twirl a strand of blonde hair, internalizing my worries. What if I don't have magic? It's not like I'll be finding out anytime soon. I won't be able to attend Hogwarts or anything. Not only is it dangerous at the moment, but I'm too old! Remus made a quick estimation of my age, based off of my story. He said, had I been born, I would be about a year and nine months younger than Harry, making me about sixteen now. That's too late to begin training.**

 **Remus leans in through the doorway, "Ready, ladies?"**

 **"Of course. Come on, 'Leslie!'" Tonks gives me a conspiratorial wink. "We have a wedding to attend."**


	8. Wedding Crashers

**The Weasley's property stretches before me as I recover from side-along apparition. The orchard catches my attention. White and gold decorations cover the trees and the center of the clearing, where the ceremony is to be held. Remus and Tonks lead me to the nearest group of Weasley relatives and introduce them to my fake identity. I let my thoughts turn inward as the chatter of the redheads around me fade together, only to be interrupted by Tonks.**

 **"** **We'll leave you here for now, but we'll be back to check on you. It'll look strange if we hover around you the entire time, so you'll have to go off on your own too." To my worried look, she assures, "You will be fine. Just socialize. It'll be good practice! Oh!" She points to an ancient looking witch, who was harassing just one of the many young redheads in attendance. "That's Muriel. Avoid her unless you want to end up like that poor lad."**

 **"** **Understood." Tonks shifts her attention to a boy with short, curly red hair.**

 **"** **That would be Harry," she reveals in a low voice. Still almost whispering, she continues, "Emma, we will go talk to Harry and some of the others. Come find either of us if you need anything, and remember- you're** ** _Leslie_** **." With a wink, she takes Remus's arm and walks toward the seating area, where Harry led them to specific seats.**

 **After a while, I decide to find my seat. As I near the white marquee, however, a familiar redhead impersonator steps into my path.**

 **"** **May I have your name? I'll show you to your seat." Harry says, a little robotically due to repetition. I wasn't expecting to run into him so soon. I had been hoping to avoid him, really. I didn't know what to say, how to explain everything, or- Harry looks concerned at my delay. I take a deep breath. I didn't need to explain anything- I'm not Emma to anyone in attendance.**

 **"** **Leslie Welch," I say confidently. Harry appears to forget my strange reaction and simply directs me to a chair next to Tonks."**

 **"** **Leslie!" Tonks smiles, winking again as Harry turns to another person looking for their seat.**

 **An antiquated waltz drifts across the property. To my right, Bill and Fleur dance surrounded by family. I had been so excited to attend the wedding and meet people, even though they wouldn't necessarily be meeting** ** _me_** **. However, my abdomen was currently clenched in anxiety, and had been since the moment I arrived with Tonks and Remus. I reach for my drink, hoping to calm my nerves. Several people introduced themselves to me in the hour I arrived, but they slowly stopped, returning to their established friend groups. As such, I now sit alone at a corner table. The silent people-watching reminds me of my previous existence, and instead of aggravating me, the similarity brings comfort."**

 **"** **Care to dance?" A familiar voice startles me out of my thoughts. I look up into the face of Fred Weasley. Directly behind him, several yards away, Tonks wiggles her eyebrows. Oh, that witch.**

 **"** **Sure," I agree, not wanting to be rude. Is it rude to say no? Better safe than sorry.**

 **"** **Leslie, right?" He asks, leading me by the hand to the center of the dance floor. I nod, and he sooths my confused expression with an explanation, "Tonks spoke highly of you. She said it was a shame you were sat by yourself." Okay, that explains it. This is a pity dance. I suppress a snort.**

 **"** **Ah. Well, I don't know many people here. I'm usually very busy with work, so I don't have much time to socialize. It's not a strong suit of mine." I grimace at the half-truth.**

 **"** **What made you interested in becoming an auror and when did you become one? I don't mean to sound rude, but you don't look very tough, or very old." He appears very curious, no trace of mischievous intent evident on his face. We didn't get into much detail over my cover story. I was supposed to avoid these questions, but that seemed more suspicious. I think quickly.**

 **"** **I'm nineteen. I haven't been one for long. I watched my parents die at the hands of a dark wizard. They tried to save my brother and I. They succeeded, but died in the process. Ever since, my desire to protect others has been strong. Being an auror became my goal." I've heard its best to conceal lies with a little truth, and I hope I succeeded, not that I enjoyed lying. Fred nods in acceptance. It's not like he's looking for lies.**

 **"** **And so you met Tonks. That makes sense." The song rose in volume as we casually twirled in an unformal mimicry of a waltz. "Are you interested in anything else?" His tone is innocent, friendly. Fred strikes me as the kind of person I'd want on my side. All the people I'd met so far were like that.**

 **"** **Magical creatures. Each one is so unique." Fred laughs benevolently.**

 **"** **You should meet the gnomes in our garden. George, my twin, and I taught them some pretty colorful language!" He justifies himself after reading my amused expression. "We were bored."**

 **The song ends and we part ways. Tonks pounces on me shortly after. "So? Having fun?"**

 **"** **Thank you for the dance partner, Tonks, but next time don't terrify me first with an impish grin. It didn't help that you sent one of the most well-known tricksters at the wedding." I laugh. "I see what you mean about having a family in the Weasleys. I haven't met them all, and one now thinks my name is 'Leslie' and that I'm blonde, but I can tell they all mean well."**

 **"** **Told you so! I hope you stop worrying so much." Her smile is affectionate.**

 **"** **Thanks Tonks."**

 **"** **No problem, blondie!" Her grin grows. "I'll see you later!" She walks into the sea of people.**

 **Returning to the table I was sat at earlier, I resume my people-watching. Tonks had made her way to Molly and Fleur's parents. While she engages with the group, my eyes shift to the far side of the property, where Fred and George were flirting with two French girls. I see Harry sitting with Hermione, Muriel, and another man just before all hell breaks loose.**

 **A glistening lynx interrupted the festivities with an ominous warning, "** ** _The ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_**

 **Hermione and Harry jump into action. Frozen, I watch as they make their way through chaos and meet with Ron. They disappear immediately. I ignore my surroundings as a strange feeling takes over me. Harry is gone. Not dead, but not with me. I was no longer tethered to him. The oddest sensation of freedom and ice-cold worry plagued me.**

 **"** **Emma!" Remus breaks the spell and yanks on my arm. "You need to get out of here. Follow me!" Shouting spells left and right, he leads me to the Burrow. "Hide. Don't come out for anyone but me. Not even Tonks." I stare at him with disbelief. "Just a precaution. Go!" He turns and runs back into the fray.**

 **Acting quickly, I run to the second floor. Throwing one of the bedroom doors open, I make my way across to the far wall. I remembered a secret compartment in the wall of the room Remus stayed in when I first met him. Not sure if it requires a spell to open, I check it anyway.** ** _Yes!_** **The hole is just large enough for me to fit, but it required an uncomfortable contortion of my Five-three frame. I close the opening, settling into the darkness. The sounds of the battle outside quiet and slow after a long while. I focus on breathing and wait for Remus to find me.**


	9. Rookie

**The dim lighting of the room causes me to blink rapidly as the door to my hiding place is pulled open, allowing the light to fall across my cramped body.**

 **"** **Found you." Remus holds the door open and offers me a hand as I fall three feet to the floor.**

 **"** **Took you long enough," I tease, brushing dust off myself.**

 **"** **Ha-ha. I'm afraid my good humor has abandoned me after recent events." Remus sighs and motions to the hallway. "But you'll be glad to know, regardless, that you won't be lacking in excitement." He turns his gaze on me, like he expects me to understand. "Molly and Arthur have corralled Charlie in the kitchen."**

 **"** **Oh." Time to find out if my ticket to Romania will go up in the stubborn flames of the Weasley's dragon-lover.**

 **"** **They are explaining everything to him now." Remus gently pushes me forward after I take a deep breath.**

 **"** **Here goes nothing, I guess." As soon as I turn the corner into the kitchen, Charlie freezes. "Er- hi."**

 **"** **Is it really true?" His eyes are wide as saucers. Quite comical, really, but I keep a straight face. He looks to Remus for confirmation. I bristle a little. He could just ask** ** _me_** **if** ** _I_** **am real. Then again, trust is hard to come upon these days. Remus nods.**

 **"** **Nice to meet you, Charlie." I reach out my hand to shake his, deciding it was better to not mention all I had heard about him from when Ron talked to Harry about his family.**

 **"** **Emma," he verifies my name as he meets my greeting with a curt nod. I can see so many thoughts running through his mind. He was struggling with something. He turns to his parents. "I can't just leave you all here, not with this war."**

 **"** **You-" Molly begins to argue.**

 **"** **I understand," I say. I won't let this family argue over my future. They have enough on their plates. I keep my head up and look at Charlie. He returns my stare. I don't want him, or anyone else, to think that I am a burden. It'll be difficult, but I'll find a way to make it on my own. "Don't worry about it, Charlie." I give a small smile and take a step back.**

 **"** **No!" Arthur firmly states. "Charlie, we are capable of handling ourselves. I know you are worried, but there is nothing you can do here, nothing that would keep us any safer. We all know how much you love your job in Romania, but I promise you that it isn't selfish to return. You won't be idle. You'll have the opportunity to continue your job, but you will be doing an important task as well- training Emma. As Harry's sister, she is also in danger, especially if her existence is discovered before this war is won."**

 **"** **I- you have a point." Charlie relaxes. "I just don't want anything to happen to any of you while I'm gone." He looks to Molly.**

 **"** **We'll be fine, Charles," she reassures him.**

 **Remus enters the discussion. "Your absence will be explained to the Order as a confidential mission. Select few will know the nature of this."**

 **"** **Okay. Emma," he turns to me, "are you okay with this? I know little of your situation, but I don't want you to be pushed into anything you don't want."**

 **"** **Thank you. Remus and I discussed this already. While I don't want to leave everyone here either, I know that there is no way for me to help as of now. I'll only be in the way. I hope you are willing to teach me magic so that I can protect both myself and those I care about."**

 **"** **Well, count me in!" He gives a genuine smile.**

 **"** **You two will need to leave sooner rather than later. Arthur?" Remus asks for his opinion.**

 **"** **Charlie, pack your bags. Emma, we know you don't have a lot on you, so Molly agreed to find you several of Ginny's hand-me-downs for now. You should be able to find more appropriate clothing after arriving in Romania. You two will leave as soon as Emma's set with the things she needs. You two can't apparate since Emma can't be seen in the government apparition check points, so there will be an unregistered port key to take you both."**

 **"** **Also, be careful about who you interact with. Charlie, no one is to know the true reason Emma is there. Emma, you are free to use your first name, but don't reveal your true identity, for obvious reasons," Remus warns.**

 **A few hours later I stand next to a broken pocket watch. Charlie had taken my luggage, a single duffle bag, as soon as I had left the house. He now stands two feet to my left, arranging both of our bags so that he can better keep hold of the port key. Molly takes the opportunity to fuss over the two of us in these last few minutes before the port key is set to leave. Remus cuts in, however, when Molly turns her attention on Charlie.**

 **"** **It's been a pleasure meeting you, Emma."**

 **"** **You say that like this is the last time we'll meet." I worry, trying not to imagine the worst that could happen.**

 **"** **Of course it won't be," he comforts, though I sense that he has doubts.**

 **"** **Remus, I can't explain how thankful I am for you. My father was right to send me to you, and I know that he is proud of the man you are today."**

 **His voice wavers just slightly as he replies, "No thanks are necessary."**

 **"** **Take hold of the key, Emma. We've just a minute before it leaves," Charlie interrupts.**

 **"** **For the record, I'll miss you, Remus. You've shown me nothing but kindness. I'll see you again when things settle down. I believe in Harry." Remus hugs me and Charlie offers part of the pocket watch to me.**

 **"** **Yes. He's a strong individual, as are you, Emma. Stay safe." Remus steps back, in line with Molly and Arthur who wave goodbye.**

 **"** **You too-" an invisible force yanks at me unpleasantly. Similar to apparating, the sensation causes my chest to become tight and my breath catches.**

 **"** **Oof!" I land on my butt, surrounded by a green hills and sporadic groupings of trees. Not a house or other person is in sight. A deep blue sky stretches above us, perforated by pristine white clouds. "And she sticks the landing," I mumble sarcastically.**

 **"** **I'd rate it a solid three," Charlie says. At my expression, he bursts into laughter. I hadn't thought he heard me. "You'll get the hang of it." He offers a hand to help me up.**

 **"** **So this is Romania. No wonder you love it here, it's gorgeous!" I spin once, to take in the whole view.**

 **"** **That it is. But if anyone asks, I just love it for the dragons," he whispers.**

 **"** **Your secret's safe with me. We wouldn't want your masculinity challenged, now would we?" I suppress a laugh at his look of utter disbelief.**

 **"** **You think you're funny, don't you?" His face melts into a grin. "We'll see how much of this sass you hold onto when you're face-to-face with a Hungarian Horntail," he threatens.**

 **"** **You wouldn't dare!" I fake a look of terror.**

 **Charlie laughs, but sobers a little. "We'll need to start moving if we're to make it to the reserve on time. So get moving, you rookie!" He gestures in the direction we need to follow.**

 **"** **What do you mean, rookie?"**

 **"** **You'll be working on the reserve during your stay. The people there are really into 'earning your keep,' so you'll be kept busy between learning magic and working. Since you're new, you're a rookie!" He steps around me and starts walking away, presumably toward the reserve that unwittingly hired a defenseless girl to work with dragons. Color drains from my face. He wasn't serious about being face-to-face with one, was he?**

 **"** **Uh, Charlie?" I direct toward his retreating back. He turns. "How exactly will I work with dragons if I've no way to protect myself?"**

 **He laughs. The damned man** ** _laughs_** **. I am starting to regret this.**

 **"** **Not everyone works directly with the dragons, Emma!" He explains after he manages to pull himself together. "You'll be helping out with other chores. I wouldn't intentionally place you in any danger."**

 **"** **Oh." My face turns red in embarrassment, so I pass him and walk ahead to hide the flush.**

 **"** **Wrong way," he says, his voice weakly suppressing amusement.**

 **Oh, this is going to be fun.**


	10. Hut Sweet Hut

**A chill forces its way down my spine as the first sign of the deadly reptiles rumbles across the wooded area.**

 **"** **We're almost there," Charlie needlessly explains. We had been walking for almost an hour.**

 **"** **Why did we arrive so far away?" The walk, while pleasant, seems unnecessary.**

 **"** **To reduce stress on the dragons. They have very touchy senses, so having witches and wizards suddenly appearing and disappearing around them would cause undue stress. It also allows more space for tamers to neutralize a dangerous situation, like if a dragon got loose. You wouldn't want to appear right in the path of an escaping dragon, now would you?"**

 **"** **I suppose not."**

 **"** **Besides, there's great weather, scenery, and exercise! Despite the questionable company, I'd say the walk is worth the wait!" He suppresses a grin.**

 **"** **Hey!" I stick out my tongue like a child, making him laugh. Our conversation is interrupted, however, by another roar. My stomach sinks with nervousness.**

 **We walk in silence for another two minutes, and I watch as a huge, arched gate looms higher and higher as we near the entrance to the reserve. The cast iron masterpiece swings inward as Charlie waves to one of the men working the entrance. His light brown hair is disheveled, presumably from working.**

 **"** **I didn't think I'd see your sorry arse so soon!" The man yells down. I see that his eyes are either blue or green, but he's too far up for me to be sure. His fair skin and accent leaves no suspicion as to his origins, probably from London. He's definitely not a native Romanian.**

 **"** **Warm welcome! Good to see you too, Finn." Charlie's demeanor changes, he seems immediately at home here. We haven't even passed through the gates yet.**

 **"** **And who's this lovely bird?" He turns his attention toward me for the first time. "Blink twice if you're here against your will."**

 **"** **Your confidence in me is alarming," Charlie says dryly. "She's here with me. She'll be starting with Shay in a couple days."**

 **Turning back to me, Finn asks, "Charlie's forgotten his manners, I don't recall a proper introduction." His face is uplifted in amusement. "I'm Finn Baker, and you are?"**

 **"** **Emma Lupin. Nice to meet you!" I smile up and ignore the shock that Charlie tries to hide from his face.**

 **"** **Pleasure's all mine, Emma. I hope you like it here!" Finn waves us through the gate, as we had stopped just outside of it when he called out to Charlie. "I won't hold you two up. See you around!"**

 **Charlie waves and Finn focuses his attention on his duties. He leads the way through the huge compound. The paths are of dirt, not paved. The ground shakes every now and then from the movements of the dragons that I have yet to see. Charlie directs us to the left toward a squat, rectangular building.**

 **"** **We'll need to check in first. This is the main administrative building." He gestures to the other small structures around it. "These are other offices, but you won't need to know about them. They are more for ministry contractors, inspectors, and such. I don't think you'll need to concern yourself with this either, but just in case, know that anytime you leave the compound you need to check out from this building. It's another safety measure. If there's an accident and no one can find you because your away, then it's difficult to figure out if you were hurt or not."**

 **"** **After check-in, I'll give you a tour of the place. Then I'll show you where we'll be staying. He opens the door for me and motions for me to enter. "After you."**

 **The office is standard, with plain walls and soft music emanating from somewhere unknown. A woman sits to the left, her glasses taking up most of her face. A feather floats next to her, ready to take notes whenever she needs. To the right, a pleasant-looking man with tan skin and cropped dark brown hair looks up from his work and waves us forward.**

 **"** **How may I help you today?" His voice is smooth, but his accent unfamiliar. Romanian?**

 **"** **Yes, I am checking in. My friend needs to be registered and checked in. She is set to start working here in a couple days."**

 **"** **Yes, of course. You first, name?"**

 **"** **Charles Weasley." The man pulls out a thick, leather-bound book and opens it to one of the pages before jotting down information.**

 **"** **All set. And you are?" He turns to me.**

 **"** **Emma Lupin." He pulls out a different book and asks more questions, which Charlie answers for me since they were questions that I was not sure how to answer.**

 **"** **Age, birthdate, job description?" He looks up expectantly.**

 **"** **Seventeen, May third of 1980, intern." Charlie evidently covered this before we left. I suppress a laugh. The fake birthday makes me older than Harry.**

 **"** **Alright, you're all set. Have a nice day." He begins to put the books away and Charlie leads the way back through the doors we entered through.**

 **The ground shakes as soon as my feet touch the ground outside.**

 **"** **Is it always like this?" Charlie shrugs.**

 **"** **You get used to it. The dragons can't help it. It wouldn't be as noticeable, but there are enough of them here that it makes the ground shake like that." He chooses the path that was to our right when we entered the reserve, directly across from the office building we just exited. Full, green trees line the dirt road, but don't block the sun.**

 **"** **About how many are here?" The question had been swimming around in my head for a while.**

 **"** **You may not want to know the answer to that. Just know that there's enough." He laughs "Just around this corner, the road splits. You'll take the right to get to the residences or continue straight for the communal square. That's where many of us gather on our time off. Some people play music, there are a couple small pubs, room to dance, and a few different canteens in case people get tired of cooking for themselves… or for those who are just rubbish cooks."**

 **The split in the path appears ahead of us, the trees giving way to not only two routes, but a third to the left, where the trees suspiciously thickened into a darker wooded area. I couldn't see through the blockage.**

 **"** **Where does that other one lead?"**

 **"** **To the actual reserve. I don't know if you'll have any reason to go there though. You're listed as an intern, so you could be placed anywhere. Shay, I believed I mentioned her earlier, will evaluate your abilities and decide where you best fit." He turns to the right, not bothering to stop at the intersection.**

 **"** **I would think it would be busier than this. It's like a ghost town… where are the others?" Other than a few others than the ones we met when we arrived, I had not seen another soul.**

 **"** **They are all busy. These paths stay pretty clear of any traffic during these hours. Everyone is already where they need to be. Most of us hate to be cooped up, so we don't stay in our houses for too long. We're up for work, then we socialize in the square. In total, there are a few hundred individuals here. Not everyone works one-on-one with the dragons, as you saw earlier." This road, unlike the others, is more pristine. The grass is kept shorter, the trees appear to be pruned, and flowers of different colors dotted the area.**

 **"** **That makes sense." I start picking at my nails, unsure as to what else to ask.**

 **"** **My turn to ask you a question. How did you pick your last name? Or, well, what I mean to ask is why did you take Remus's surname?" He slows his pace to match mine and looks at me curiously.**

 **"** **As you know, my life has been a little strange. And lonely. My father sent me to Remus. Remus has shown me nothing but compassion this entire time, as have the rest of you… I just, I don't know. My father may be dead, but I feel as though he sent me to Remus for a reason. In this short time, I've come to see him as a father figure, or at least a god father or foster parent. Harry had Serious, and it just feels as though my dad gave me Remus to help me. It probably sounds stupid." A couple of my nails are now ragged from my nervous habit. I focus my attention on the scenery around us, embarrassed.**

 **"** **That makes sense." Charlie smiles. I look up in surprise.**

 **"** **Really?"**

 **"** **Yeah. I know that Remus cares for you too." He comes to a stop. Buildings sprawl across a forest lined meadow. A few more paths lead from the houses into the woods.**

 **"** **Thanks. Do those paths lead to more houses?" I stare in wonder at just how many there are, at how expansive this compound is.**

 **"** **You got it. All houses are made of wood coated in a special fireproof potion. Each one is unique to the person who lives there. You may have noticed that these woods are different from the rest of the landscape. That's because they are. There are a few herbologists here that primarily deal with the plants that the dragons interact with. They gave this as a gift to employees like me, who come from around England. They said it was to make us feel more at home while we are away."**

 **"** **That's sweet! There really are more people here than hot-headed dragon tamers…" I look around the area, wondering where I am to stay.**

 **"** **Hot-headed dragon tamers…" Charlie grumbles. "Cheeky." I give a good-natured smile and change the subject.**

 **"** **So where do I stay?" I rock on my feet excitedly.**

 **"** **Well, Remus and my parents thought it best that we stay close, even here, so you're next door to me. We're in the woods." I could be mistaken, but he looks worried… like I'll be upset about that. I was actually hoping to be within the trees.**

 **"** **That sounds better than being lost within all of these houses in the clearing!"**

 **"** **I'm glad you think so!" Charlie shows me the way to our residences. They are both rotund and simple, like many of the other buildings here. He reveals that the one to the left is his, which makes me notice the signs of being lived in, like a doormat and a few plants on the wrap-around porch.**

 **I look to the right and take it all in. Almost identical to his, the house has few differences. The coloring is lighter and the porch is empty, lacking in any personal touches.**

 **"** **You're able to personalize it, don't worry. If you want different colors, certain decorations, anything, just name it. I know you don't know magic yet, so I'll help you. But first, let's get you settled." He hands me my duffle, letting go of it for the first time since we departed this morning. He also hands me a key.** ** _When did he get a key_** **? "Go ahead and explore. I'll be in mine unpacking." He leaves me in front of my little hut.**

 **Unlocking the door, I enter into a humble living space. A cozy living room greets me. A small grayish-blue couch faces me. A lightly colored pine coffee table sits between the couch and a high-backed, cushioned reading chair of the same color. Pretty sea green throw pillows are arranged on both seating areas. The living room is separated from a small kitchen by only an island jutting out from the far left wall. The kitchen is similarly decorated, light and airy. To the right of the kitchen is a short hallway that contains two doors on either side. One, my bedroom, the other, my bathroom.**

 **Choosing to enter my bedroom, I admire the beauty of it. I drop my bag on the full bed, brushing my hand across the light blue covers. Light green, white, and light yellow pillows line the headboard. The furniture, a dresser, bedside table, a bookcase, and the bedframe, are all of the same wood as the table in the living room. A great, rounded window protrudes from the wall farthest from the door. A hammock chair hangs to the left of the window.**

 **I can definitely get used to this. The house is simple, but I already feel at home. I won't be requesting many changes. I make my way to the living room and kitchen to explore more. A knock sounds from the front door, and Charlie steps inside without waiting for me to answer.**

 **"** **What do you think?"**

 **"** **I love it! You worried me, talking about making changes. I thought it'd be much worse than this. This is wonderful." I give a genuine smile, laced with gratitude.**

 **Charlie ruffles the back of his hair and laughs. "So my services aren't needed then?" He gives an exaggerated sigh of relief. "Wonderful, I'll just be on my way then…" He slowly turns, acting like he is going to leave.**

 **"** **Haha! Don't think you're getting off that easy! I would like a few things." I tap my chin, hiding a smile as Charlie mocks an expression of fear. "Really, I would just like to make the porch more lived-in. Some plants, maybe a chair or two. I can get the other things I need later."**

 **"** **Well, let's get started then," Charlie says.**


	11. Housemate

****A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in updates! Life is a roller coaster, and I've gotten stuck on a crazy one. Anyway, here's the latest chapter and I hope you enjoy!****

 **Charlie helped make my porch gorgeous. It is now overrun by plants, a disorganized arrangement that makes my house look like nature is taking it back. I now sit on my chair reading a book that he gave me before leaving. He had to go assist another tamer with one of the female dragons. I sigh and close the book. Unsurprisingly, it is about dragons. It lists different breeds and provides information about each. The pictures appear to be sketched and colored by hand. I yawn from boredom. Not because of the book, but because I have been sitting for the last two hours waiting for Charlie to return. He said he'd be quick.**

 **I don't meet with Shay until tomorrow. I have to find ways to occupy myself until then. My greatest irritation? Boredom. Wait, well, maybe being ignored, but that hasn't happened to me since I've been alive so far. Thankfully. We'll see how long that lasts.**

 **The vibrations from the dragons can be felt even from my little hut, and they had begun to lull me into a tired state, much to my surprise. I stand and stretch. I could go and unpack the things I brought with me, but my curiosity about Charlie's whereabouts has slowly morphed into worry. I don't think he'd get injured so quickly after returning, but with a job as dangerous as his, it's always possible.**

 **I make up my mind. I step inside my hut to put the book on the counter, slip my shoes on, and start the trek to the dragon reserve. I'll find out soon enough what task is taking so long. The tremors and growls intensify the closer I get. I finally round the last bend in the path only to stop in my tracks.**

 **Massive creatures tower over the pebbly dirt that makes up much of the ground in the reserve. Huge arena-like pens are separated by spider-web paths and enclosed with magical barriers that shimmer when seen in the corner of the eye. Staff members litter the area, all moving with swift purpose. I think wardrobe plays a significant role in identifying individuals and their jobs. Tamers, some on brooms in the enclosures, others jogging to-and-fro, are wearing similar gear: heavy-duty tan pants, long-sleeved shirts of varying colors, and pocketed vests. Healers could be distinguished by the red crosses pinned to their biceps and backs. Other witches and wizards move about the reserve in other garb, but their job descriptions are beyond my knowledge.**

 **I slowly make my way into the bustling center, not a clue as to where Charlie could be. Squat buildings are located randomly, weaved into the chaotic layout of the reserve. The other sections are definitely more organized.**

 **"** **Emma!"**

 **I nearly jump out of my skin. Turning, I see Charlie, scuffed pants and slightly burned shirt, jogging up to me.**

 **"** **What are you doing here?" He sees my concerned look and brushes himself off. "I'm fine, no worries!"**

 **"** **Well, what am I to think? If two hours is 'quick,' then I need to reevaluate my concept of time. I came looking for you. I didn't know if you had gotten into trouble so soon." I feel silly, having imagined the worst while Charlie looks unconcerned.**

 **"** **I'm sorry, it was supposed to be quick." He scratches the back of his head sheepishly.**

 **"** **So what took so long? Something obviously didn't go to plan, but it couldn't have been too bad since you're pretty much unscathed." He smiles conspiratorially.**

 **"** **Come with me, I'll show you."**

 **Just down the path, he turns into one of the many buildings. This one is oddly shaped, but larger than some of the huts I noticed earlier. I follow him in and let out a small sound of surprise at the significant temperature change. It is sweltering.**

 **"** **Wait for it," Charlie draws out the statement.**

 **"** **Amazing! They-they're- Charlie!" I turn from the sight before us to look at him in shock. "Can I?"**

 **"** **As long as you don't mind getting a little burned. They can't help it." He is grinning from ear to ear, his arm extended in front of us like he is unveiling a masterpiece.**

 **Walking past Charlie, I refrain from cooing at the baby dragons spitting sparks from a makeshift nest. I scan their features, noting at once the budding gold horns emerging from their heads. I run a finger carefully across one of the tiny horns on the smallest of the bunch. It clicks in response, tilting its head as if curious.**

 **"** **Romanian Longhorns?" I laugh at his incredulous expression. "While you were off playing midwife for two hours, I was reading the one book you own. Are these a part of the breeding program?" He recovers quickly and nods.**

 **"** **Yes. The mother wasn't due for another few weeks. She was unusually aggravated earlier, which was why I was needed. After one tamer was nearly barbequed on his broom, we realized she was in labor."**

 **"** **They're beautiful." The one that I touched suddenly spits a couple sparks, making me jump and laugh at my timidity. I reach back in the nest and it leans into my hand, nuzzling me like a cat.**

 **"** **That they are. That little mate seems to fancy you!" Charlie finally walks closer to the next. He reaches in and picks up the baby dragon, offering it to me.**

 **"** **Really?" His only response is to raise his eyebrows and push the baby into my arms. It immediately latches around my hand, emits a few more sparks, and closes its eyes. All I can do is stare in wonder.**

 **"** **There you are, Charlie!" A new voice calls out from across the room, causing Charlie and I to turn.**

 **"** **Shay!" Charlie greets the tall woman.**

 **"** **I have been searching for you! I meet my new intern tomorrow, and I've been told she came with you. I need information to finish filling out her file before tomorrow." Shay is tall, with unblemished, chocolate skin and matching eyes.**

 **"** **Ask her yourself. Emma, meet Shay. Shay, Emma." Shay's eyes rest on me, filling with amusement at the sight.**

 **"** **Well isn't that precious! It's not too often dragons take to humans, even that young. You must have one pure heart, that baby does not look like he's going anywhere anytime soon." Shay laughs merrily. "I know when to listen to the dragons. Emma, how would you like to work with the babes during your stay here?"**

 **"** **Don't I need to take a test or something? Charlie said my skills would be 'evaluated.'"**

 **"** **The good thing about my job is I'm the only one who does it. I make the rules, so it doesn't matter. What matters is what that little dragon has revealed- you'll do well with the hatchlings." She assures with a smile.**

 **"** **Even if I didn't want to, I don't think this one will take no for an answer. I'd be delighted." I soothingly brush the dragon's temple as it rests.**

 **"** **Great," Shay says. "You start tomorrow!" With a wave, she excuses herself and leaves the building.**

 **"** **On that note, we should probably get home. We could both use some rest." Charlie attempts to unravel the baby dragon from my hand to no avail. It opens its eyes only to hiss at him and curl more tightly around my hand. "Well, you may be starting your job tonight," he laughs.**

 **And so the dragon becomes my housemate.**

 **"** **So the dragon will stay in here," Charlie points to a mini incubator he transfigured next to my bed. "It's important that he stays warm. He can be outside of the incubator for a little while, but the heat is crucial for his development. The babies instinctually go toward heat when they need it, so just take the signal from the dragon."**

 **"** **Sounds good." The dragon, now awake, peaks through my hair from my shoulder. "I think I've got this." I scratch the dragon's head with a finger.**

 **"** **You do. I'll see you in the morning!" Charlie leaves, leaving me with the dragon.**


	12. A Wand for a Witch

**I awake to a slight whistling noise sounding close to my ear. Light blinds me from the bay window half-covered by sheer curtains. I attempt to turn my face away from the assault to my eyes, but am blocked. The dragon had curled itself in the crook of my neck under my hair at some point over night. My soft laugh rouses him. He opens his eyes, snakes across my shoulder, and nuzzles my cheek like a needy puppy.**

 **"** **Alright, Fido. Let's get this show on the road."**

 **An hour later, I find myself in the nursery, introducing myself to two new individuals. The first is another intern, a guy around my own age (the age on my employment record). He introduces himself as Andrew, speaking with a good-natured smile. After he finishes his one-liner, he runs a hand through his sandy-brown hair. The other person is a woman with matching hair. She appears to be in her late twenties.**

 **"** **I'm Evelynne. This one's my brother." She tilts her head toward Andrew, then leans to me, blocking her face from her brother with her hand to whisper loudly, "If he bothers you, just let me know!"**

 **"** **Oi!" Andrew provides a sorry offended expression. Unable to hold it for long, he crumbles into a cheery demeanor again.**

 **"** **Nice to meet you both!" My scaled charge decides to reveal himself at that moment by sneaking a peak through my hair, his favorite hide-away. He receives a surprised outburst from the two siblings. Evelynne recovers first and laughs heartily.**

 **"** **I see you've already acquainted yourself with our fire-breathing tykes."**

 **"** **I was here last night, and this one decided he liked my hair far more than the nests. He spit at Charlie when he tried to put him back. He hasn't left me since." This time I laugh, a little embarrassed.**

 **"** **Charlie Weasely?" Andrew pipes in.**

 **"** **Yeah. I learned about this place through him."**

 **"** **He's a dedicated wizard. Never met another who cares so much about anything." Andrew seems to idolize Charlie. "He's definitely a wizard I'd want in my corner." After a pause, he continues, choosing to jab his sister, "Instead, I got stuck with this witch as my mentor."**

 **Evelynne rewards him with a wallop to his head, "You best remember that, too!" Her eyes twinkle with mischief, making me laugh.**

 **"** **Alright, rookies!" Evelynne announces with a loud voice. "First day of dragon daycare!"**

 **I collapse on my porch, not bothering to find a chair. Evelynne, while amiable, ran Andrew and I ragged. Turns out there are more nests than the one I saw with Charlie. Different dragons require different schedules, food, techniques, etc. I definitely learned a lot. The one constant has been the dragon with separation-anxiety currently curled on my chest. He remained attached to me through nest cleanings, feedings, special physical therapies (some of the hatchlings have growth or other physical deficiencies), and the trivia that Evelynne emitted non-stop. Facts and knowledge crucial to my job.**

 **Luckily, I've yet to need magic for anything. A few tasks could have been completed with a wand, as Evelynne quickly informed me. However, I covered myself my insisting I preferred a hands-on approach with the babies. She seemed to accept my excuse easily enough.**

 **I sigh and stretch out, looking very much like a tired, dusty starfish. With my hair splayed on the ground as I lay, the breeze gently caressing my skin and rustling the plants on my porch, and the dragon warming my chest, I promptly begin dozing.**

 **I wake up to laughter. Charlie stands at the stairs of my porch.**

 **"** **Well isn't this a sight!" His tone suggests a joke or two are on their way.**

 **"** **Oh, shut it," I warn in good-humor.**

 **"** **I guess that means you're too tired to go on a trip." I sit up rapidly, earning a disgruntled snort from my tiny friend.**

 **"** **A trip?" Where could it be to? So soon? His voice is too cheerful for it to be bad news, so where was he going?**

 **"** **Well, we've got a few hours before sundown, so I was thinking we could get you the supplies you need. You know, clothes, personal items, a wand…" He trails off, keeping his tone casual. I nearly jump out of my skin, my brain clinging to the one word that mattered to me.** ** _A wand…_** **my** ** _wand._**

 **"** **I'll get my own wand?" I ask with a small voice, too fearful that it was a cruel joke.**

 **"** **Yes, Emma. You ready?" He raises his eyebrows, grin as long as the walk to the apparition point. I nod, unable to bring words to fruition.**

 **"** **You'll need to leave the dragon here. It can't leave the reserve."**

 **As if in protest, the dragon climbs to my shoulder.**

 **"** **Sorry, monkey. I'll be back though, I promise," I scratch the dragon's head. "It's important, okay?" I could swear, the dragon understands me completely. We stop by the nursery to drop a reluctant baby dragon off to be cared for in my absence. Through my excitement, I still feel a hole open up inside me when I leave the dragon behind. It has wormed its way into my heart with no effort at all.**

 **With a face dripping with amusement, Charlie asks, "Did you call a** ** _dragon_** **monkey?"**

 **"** **And? Regardless of what he is, it suits him. Climbing all over me and all."**

 **"** **I suppose." He laughs. "Thought of a name yet?"**

 **"** **Name?" I hadn't thought I was allowed to give it a name. It's not like he is my pet.**

 **"** **You don't think we label our dragons like prisoners, do you? Ha! I can only imagine. 'Charlie, we need your help with number KD34-82!'" He enjoys his own joke for a minute before continuing. "His mother's name is Hazel. We name them."**

 **"** **Hmm. Well, I'll think of one."**

 **Charlie picks me up off the ground after apparating us to a bustling square.**

 **"** **This is where we'll pick up your supplies. It's kinda like a Romanian Diagon Alley."**

 **"** **Sounds good." I take in my surroundings, appreciating the almost rustic theme of the shopping square.**

 **"** **Let's get your clothes first." Charlie leads me through several apparel shops. Each purchase is put into a bag that Charlie charmed, similar to Hermione's purse, so that neither of us are bogged down with bags. After my wardrobe is sufficiently complete, we make our way to the local wandcrafter. My stomach is in knots.**

 **The wooden door opens inward, releasing the metallic peal of a hanging bells. The store is small, but I feel as though it is deceptively so. The shelves are worn and dusty, but I don't doubt their strength. A cluttered but neat desk is the only barrier between the entrance and the floor-to-ceiling shelves lining the back of the store.**

 **"** **Just a minute!" comes a disgruntled voice from a hidden workspace in the back. Exactly a minute later, a tall woman rounds the shelves on the far left. Her lengthy black hair falls in a straight ponytail low on her head, a few strands hang about her face. Her delicate features contrast starkly with the worn uniform enveloping the rest of her frame.**

 **"** **How may I help you?" Her face is a bright, giving the impression that her personality is identical to her current demeanor, bubbly and open.**

 **"** **We're looking to get my friend here, Emma, a wand," Charlie answers. He gave me a cover story on our way to the square, a reason why I'm only just getting a wand.**

 **"** **Did yours break?" She directs the question to me.**

 **"** **Yes. My young cousins decided to steal away with my wand while I was asleep. Needless to say, it was returned in two pieces. All's well, though. It was a hand-me-down wand. I've not had the chance to purchase one of my own until now." I do my best to sound sincere, and am rewarded by a smile from Charlie.**

 **"** **Well, let's get started then. I'm Sorcha, by the way." Sorcha asks me a few relevant questions to begin her search for my wand. She makes small talk as she riffles through the shelves.**

 **"** **I apprenticed with Ollivander for a time when I was younger, you know. Great man, though a bit peculiar in his own right. I had to leave the position due to family reasons and finished my apprenticeship elsewhere, but many of Ollivander's lessons stuck. I use much of the same materials and techniques as he does, though he is arguably more skilled. Try this one."**

 **Sorcha hands me a wand to try. I grasp the wand, but nothing happens.**

 **"** **Okay, on to the next one. That one was a bit of a gander, but there are more to try!" She disappears within the shelves again, giving Charlie the opportunity to look at me with a smile and shrug.**

 **"** **What made you want to become a wandmaker?" I am genuinely curious.**

 **She appears again and gives me another to try. This one lets out a ghastly spark and literally bucks within my hand.**

 **"** **Strike two." She takes the wand back and answers my question as she fishes for a third. "I've always appreciated the artistry and passion this job requires. It helps that I was completely enamoured with Ollivander when I received my wand… how old is that man? Anyway, the interest stuck with me through school, and I entered into an apprenticeship soon after. Here"**

 **Again, this one doesn't seem to match with me. I lose hope. If I have magic, perhaps it's not even enough to wield. I guess I visibly deflate, because Sorcha reassures me.**

 **"** **Sometimes these things go smoothly and quickly, other times they don't. Regardless, you do have a match. Maybe this will help. Tell me a bit about yourself. I can search for wands that I think may click with your personality." She plops onto a barstool behind the desk and folds her hands under her chin.**

 **"** **Well, my childhood was nothing short of complicated, but I have always harbored a love of nature, specifically magical creatures." I give Charlie a reassuring glance. I'm not about to blow my cover, as silly as it sounds.**

 **"** **It's true. Nature loves her too. She works on the reserve with me and the first time she met a dragon, the tiny terror took to her like glue." Charlie laughs.**

 **"** **Hmm…" Sorcha says nothing, but I see wheels turning in her head. I continue.**

 **"** **I've been told I'm extremely protective over others and I guess I make friends easily. I don't really know what to say."**

 **"** **It's quite alright. Personality doesn't determine your wand match completely, it just helps give me an idea. I'm thinking either English oak or rowan…" Without another word she hops up and descends upon her beloved shelves. She returns with three boxes.**

 **The first has a reaction similar to the last one I tried.**

 **The second does nothing, like the first.**

 **The third causes a peculiar feeling within me. Sorcha's face breaks into a grin.**

 **"** **And so it's found you."**

 **"** **Didn't take as long as I worried." I sigh a bit in relief and turn the wand in my hands. The warm chocolate wood is smooth, the handle denoted by a slightly lighter brown wood spiraled around the base.**

 **"** **Rowan wood, phoenix feather core, eleven inches, and reasonably supple." Sorcha gives me an odd smile. "Good luck."**

 **Deciding to ignore the slight warning that phrase seemed to hide, Charlie pays for the wand and we exit the shop with a wave.**

 **"** **So when do I start training?" I eagerly ask, twirling my wand-** ** _my_** **wand- in my hand.**

 **"** **I'd be careful if I were you. Wands can be dangerous, you know!" He smiles. "We've only got enough time to get back to the reserve before it's late. We'll start tomorrow after work."**

 **"** **Can't wait!"**

 **I fall asleep that night, reunited with my monkey-like dragon, and dream of magic.**


End file.
